The Destiny of Angels
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: By some miracle, John Winchester is returned to life. But the reason? To care for the last angel who is unable to take a human host, trapped in her original divine form since Mary Winchester’s death.


Title: The Destiny of Angels

Author: Me.

Fandom: Supernatural.

Pairing: Sam/Gabriel *oc*.

Summary: By some miracle, John Winchester is returned to life. But the reason? To care for the last angel who is unable to take a human host, trapped in her original divine form since Mary Winchester's death.

NOTE: Gabriel's base is Amy Lee. And the official art for the fic will be on my profile.

………………………………...

Prologue:

A pair of glowing blue eyes watched the group from the dark of the alley, watching from behind Meg. She saw as the eyes of one Jo Harvelle landed on her. When Jo gasped, the others thought it was because of the hellhounds. But, it was actually because of the white 'wing' shaped glow behind the black haired girl in the alley. Jo watched as the glowing blue eyes went to the hellhound in front of the girl, Jo automatically aiming. Meg's brow furrowed in confusion. How could the blonde human possibly know where the hound was. And in a blur, before the black eyed brunette demon could blink, Jo's little tip-off went from being in the alley, to being between the girl and the hound.

Meg's eyes widened in fear, the blue eyed, black haired young woman crouched down, staring the hellhound in the eyes. Meg's eyes flicked to the burns covering almost the entire left side of the young woman, unconsciously taking a step back. The blue eyed woman snapped her teeth at the hound in front of her and the others watched as water splashed, the only sign to them that the hellhounds were running away. The blue eyed woman stood and looked to Meg, cocked her head.

"Leave, spawn," Meg heard in her head.

Ellen watched in amusement as the demon actually ran, tripping and falling over her own two feet in a hurry to get away. Then she looked to the other woman, who was now facing Jo, fussing over the young blonde. Dean heard a husky chuckle next to him and looked to see Castiel, laughing.

"It's best to just stand there and let her fuss," Castiel called to Jo, "Gabriel was always a mothering entity."

The blue eyed woman, identified as Gabriel, lifted her head and glared at Castiel. Sam watched his brother's eyes widened, as if in recognition.

(flashback)

4 year old Dean Winchester looked over his shoulder for a quick moment, to see a pretty lady with big wings and bright blue eyes facing down the flames, staring up at where his mother had been.

(end flashback)

"It was you…"

Ellen, Sam, Castiel and Jo looked to Dean. But Dean just walked up to Gabriel.

"The woman in the fire," He continued, "when Mom died. It was you."

They looked to Gabriel and only Castiel seemed to understand.

"Uriel bound Gabriel because she tried to save someone," Castiel spoke, sudden realization hitting him like a ton of bricks, "he bound her cause she tried to…"

Dean hooked a finger under Gabriel's chin and made her look at him.

"You tried to save my mom."

She looked down and sighed, then her eyes flicked to Castiel, who nodded.

"She says that your mom was gone before she got there," Castiel croaked, "she was trying to save the body, to give you something to bury," he walked up to Dean and put his hand on the young man's shoulder, "and Azazel nearly killed her for it."

Castiel gestured to the left side of her body, as well as a patch on the right side of her throat. Demon fire was one of the only things that could kill an angel in their divine form.

"She lost her ability to speak," Castiel told Dean, "she can only place thoughts now, words in people's minds, in hopes they understand."

Dean dropped his hand, letting Gabriel look away. Dean saw her glowing blue gaze flick to Sam real quick, before she physically turned away. Jo caught Gabriel's blush when she saw Sam look back, chuckling to herself. Gabriel went to walk away and Castiel caught her by the hand, stopping her.

"Gabriel…" He said softly.

She looked back to him.

"I have to go," she sent to him, "I'm sorry. Take care of them, little brother."

Gabriel walked away. She hated doing it, especially with the devastated and crest-fallen look on Castiel's face, but she had to. When she got back to the alley, she went slack, leaning against the wall. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back into a warm body.

"It's okay, Gabe," A cracked voice whispered in her ear, "you'll see them again."


End file.
